One Opportunity
by Inu'z gurl134
Summary: Da Inu gang fanilly defeated Naraku nd 4 good!but other things r in Inu mind 4 example will kagome stay or leave him nd stay in her era nd contuine on her goalz?watz happenz when a enemy comez nd stealz da Shikon Jewel?can da gang save Japan again?


One Opporturnity chapter:Prolouge 

A/N I didn't hv a pic of inuyasha as human so sry i don't take credit for dat picture i found it i don't remember where i got it kkz clear dat up.

Inu group have finally kill Naraku and was gone for good.

Flashback

_"Naraku is getting away!",A boy snarled "No he not! Inuyasha,",A girl yelled.She shot a arrow."use the wind scar!",Kagome yelled.  
"Right. Wind Scar!",Inuyasha yelled while unleashing the wind scar.The wind scar combined with the sacred arrow and attacked Naraku's heart that his poisnous insects was carrying away.  
"We got him!"Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison_

End Flashback Back

in Keade's hut they were celebrating the vicitory and the death of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is whole again.  
While Inuyasha was outside thinking of other things,  
'Now that the jewel is whole again and Naraku is dead what is the reason Kagome has to stay here?'Inuyasha was cut by a voice,  
"Hey! What you doing up there? Come inside Inuyasha!",Said a boy.Inuyasha was so shock and was so deep in thought that he feel down from his tree and his face met the ground.  
"Grrr...Miroku!What are you doing sneaking behind me like that?",growled Inuyasha "Well i thought you would like your ramen but seeing you yelled at me i think i might resider...",Said Miroku.  
Inuyasha's ears twich at the word "ramen".Inuyasha stared at the ramen hungerily and said,"Give me that ramen monk"  
He grab the cup.After finishing the ramen Miroku decide ask his questions.  
"Inuyasha what will u do now?i mean bout lady Kagome?And will you filful your promise to Kikyo"  
Inuyasha froze at the questions.He didn't knew the answers himself.  
He was having second thoughts bout the promise to kikyo but he manged to say was,  
"Feh!That is my busiuss monk.Don't stick your nose somewhere it doesn't belong"  
"Then do you know what you're doing about it?"Miroku asked.  
"Well...ummmmmmm...uh..."Inuyasha staumbed.  
A sweatdrop fell behind Miroku's head as he laugh nervously and thought,'i knew it he doesn't know wat he going to do about it mentally sigh in his headhe hopeless' "Well then i assmuse you are going to think about it i shall leave you to it",with that Miroku left.  
Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo's promise,'What should do?I really don't want to go to hell with Kikyo anymore?I mean i love he-  
no i loved her i used to but, not anymore i love Kagome now but how should i tell her...and break the news to Kikyo?...Shit Shit!This confusing me!  
Kagome said she was staying for a few last days so that enough time to decided right'

Later That Evening

Everyone was fast asleep from the party.Miroku had a huge red handprint on his face for touching Sango's butt.  
Everyone busrted out with laugher soon the laughs died down.Sango fell asleep on Miroku's arms but precaution him, "Try anything funny pervert and you are going be in a coma for a month!"Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's pillow and Kagome herself was dead tried from the party.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome while she slept.Then his head was full of questions again.

'How will i tell her that i love her?...How?'He thoouht that over and over again then it hit him.

'Wait the new moon is on the day kagome leaves!So i'll take Kagome for the day to spend alone,then take her to the well when im bout to transform...and my emotioms are more vurable at that time so then I'll tell her like that..prefect!'

When he decided to go to sleep his mind just remember something..Kikyo.

As soon his mind reminded him of her,Kikyo's scent come out of nowhere.'So Kikyo is here to see me well it time to tell her that I don't love her anymore anyways...'

Close to midnight

Soon Inuyasha was deep in the Inuyasha's forest.He found Kikyo sitting while her soul collecters was surroued her.

'So he has come at last to join me in hell'Kikyo thought."So you come at last,Inuyasha I thought for a mintue you back off on your promise..."Kikyo eyed Inuyasha.  
weridly.

"Now Inuyasha,are you ready to go tpo hell with me?"Kikyo asked.

'Well here goes nothing...',Inuyasha thought."No Kikyo,Im not ready to go to hell,not with you anyways..."

"What?Why?"Kikyo asked surpised by his answer.

"Because, Im not in love with you,not anymore..."Inuyasha stated.

"then who has stoled your heart?"Kikyo asked bewildered.

"Kagome...",Kikyo said,"That girl,she is but a mere copy from the oringal which is me!"Her voice had a little hint of Jauolously and anger.

"Im sorry,but im not in love with you...and Kagome is different from you...im sorry."Inuyasha tryed to explained.

Inuyasha truned to walk away but before he can walk 3 feet away,she shot a sacered arrow,close to cut his cheek.

"Inuyasha,you said you would go hell with me if you loved me!"Kikyo said anderily.

Inuyasha quaoted,"If I love you!"

After that,Kikyo said something that piss off Inuyasha like nothing else that the world could.

"That woman is a,that IS A SLUT!You hear me a sl-!(A/N I have nothing againest Kagome,im not a kagome hater.I juss needed somthing that could piss off Inuyasha a lot.kkz back to story)Before Kikyo could finish,Inuyasha clawed through her, senting all of the souls she had out of her cold clay body.

"Don't you ever EVER call Kagome a slut!DON'T YOU EVER!"Inuyasha voice boomed.Like if you boom your radio all the way high!

Kikyo was scared,very scared.You can see the fear in her eyes and her face.So she simiply nodded her head afraided if she said anything else it would make the angey hanyou more furious.And with that,Kikyo clay body turned into dust.The wind picked up,and blew away Kikyo's ashes,dancing with the wind.  
Few days later Soon came the day that Kagome had to leave.Sang and Kagome cryed so hard their eyes were piffed and red.Shippo cryed as much as them and said,

"Why do you have to go?Why can't Inuyasha say he loves you"  
Kagome and Inuyasha blush deep red.

When they got to the Bone Eaters Well,Inuyasha decided it time to go with his plan.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha said.  
"Yes?"Kagome asked execitly.  
"Can you stay untill nightfall?Inuyasha asked shyly,"and can we spend the day alone together?"

"Yes Inuyasha."Kagome similed.

Miroku who aways had the wrong similed a preverted simlie.Which this he earned himself a smack by Inuyasha,which his head grow a huge lump.Sango and kagome couldn't help busrted into laughers.

Later that Day

"We should go to the well."Inuyasha said.

"Yes, we should"Kagome said sadly

Nightfall

Kagome took pictures with Inuyasha.Lucky she had a camera with her.

'**It like he doesn't care that Im be gone!But then again he did spend his time with me alone so i couldn't blame him that he doesn't care right?**'Kagome asked herself.

Soon they were near the Bone Eaters Well.The first thing Inuyasha smelled was Kagome's salty tears threating to fall anymintue now.'**PLEASE DON'T CRY KAGOME...**'

When they were standing in front of the well Kagome said,"Well i guess this means good-bye"  
"Yea I guess",Inuyasha said.

Kagome was about to jump in the well she felt something grab her arm.Inuyasha was transforming into his human form.(A/N He is so preicidtable right)  
Inuyasha's dog ears were sliding down to his head and his human ears were forming.His silver hair turned gray then black.And his amber eyes turned dark blue.  
Soon the the sun was completely down and the moon was in the sky and Inuyasha was competely human for the night.

'**Why did Inuyasha turn human.Wait a sec...Tonight is the NEW MOONmentally kicking herselfHow did i forget**.',Kagome thought.

Inuyasha embrace Kagome and never wanted to let go.She embrace him tighter also never wanted to let go.  
Soon Kagome's tears were streaming freely down her cheeks.They were flowing like a river.Inuyasha wanted to say those words ,those words that he aways wanted to say to her but couldn't so they haunted him.(A/N i noe this sounds corny sry)  
He couldn't say those three words right that second for some reason.There was a lump in his thorat and he couldn't speak.But why wasn't he more vurable to his emotions when human?He was choking on his words!

'**Why can't i say i love you to her?Im human now more...vurable...to...my...emotions...oh my fucking god,Im more nervous,goddamnit'**  
,Inuyasha thought angerily and sadly.

A/N: Now this never to Inuyasha in the show and i thought i could try it.I was thinking wait since he feels more emotions when human then can't he be more nervous and more scared than?Pplz throws chairs at me Im sry but this has to connect to ma story/songfic sry If u lik diz chapter plz review and if u didn't lik it then give me urs ideas how 2 improve it so i can do better in the future in ma future storys.kkz peace out  
pammy P.S.Ill write da next and final chapter if i get 2-3 reviews kkz?


End file.
